1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of surgical tools and surgical field illuminators.
2. Description of the Background Art
Fiber optic technology has facilitated the development of various surgical illumination systems. Such systems can utilize bundles of fiber optic filaments to transmit light. Alternatively, light can be transmitted utilizing a single fiber optic filament in light-weight systems.
An example of a surgical headlamp utilizing a fiber optic cable, i.e., a bundle of fiber optic filaments, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,190 to Kloots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,620 to Li et al., assigned to the Assignee of the present invention, discloses a compact surgical headlamp utilizing a single core fiber optic delivery lightguide, in a particularly light-weight system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,952 discloses a single filament fiber optic illuminator for use in ophthalmic surgery to direct light to various parts of the eye. The device includes a rigid cannula to be held by a surgeon, through which extends a fiber optic element, terminating a distal end of the rigid cannula, to direct light out the end of the cannula and into a patient's eye.
Although various surgical illuminators are disclosed in the patents discussed above, and other illuminated surgical tools can be found in the market, none both combines a surgical tool with a fiber optic light-conveying member, and provides the features necessary to deliver high-intensity light without creating tissue desiccation and damage.
There remains a need in the art for a combination surgical tool with high-intensity surgical field illumination.